


Súper Viaje al Espacio

by Saturnotastico



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Astronomy, Books, Comfort, Fiction, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Moon, Peace, Sleeping Together, Tea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnotastico/pseuds/Saturnotastico
Summary: Con una caja gigante llegarían sin problemas al súper espacio. ¡Súper viaje al espacio! ¡Hacer realidad un sueño!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	Súper Viaje al Espacio

**Author's Note:**

> esto se empezó a escribir el 26 de enero, 2021, y el 18 de febrero fue terminado, espero te guste.  
> esto está basado en un dibujo que hice, si lo viste, espero te haya gustado.  
> ¡no sé qué más decir! :D

Hacía frío ese día y no habían expediciones pendientes o para después.  
  
Al capitán no le gustaba el frío.  
  
Era tarde, el sol estaba a solo horas de irse.  
  
Levi y Armin caminaban.  
  
No había un destino determinado, solo caminaban.  
  
Armin dirigía su mirada a diversos lados del lugar, siempre habían personas vendiendo cosas, cosas inútiles y otras no tanto, y debido a esto nadie las compraba. Aún así estaban ahí a la venta.  
  
No fue hasta ese momento donde Armin vio una revista lo suficientemente colorida como para llamar su atención, la portada era muy llamativa para él.  
  
Detuvo el paso repentinamente, cosa que el capitán Levi no dejó pasar. No le molestó, tampoco quería parecer un gruñón, y aunque lo era, simplemente se detuvo también como Armin lo hizo.  
  
\- Capitán, ¿Puede creerlo? - Armin se dirigió al trozo de tela que estaba en el suelo, sobre esta estaba esa revista y muchas otras más, revistas viejas, trozos de papel y diarios no muy relevantes para Armin.  
  
Levi echó un vistazo al puesto que vendía todas las revistas, queriendo encontrar cuál de todas ellas le había llamado la atención a Armin.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - mas no pudo adivinar cuál era la que le había gustado.  
  
Armin se arrodilló, y estando de esta forma, sostuvo la revista cuidadosamente, viendo con mayor énfasis y emoción la fabulosa portada.  
  
Había un niño pendiente de si alguien compraba sus revistas, y al ver a Armin interesado, se llenó de esperanzas y alegría, ya que era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a sus revistas y periódicos.  
  
Los ojos de Armin parecía que brillaban, y sí, brillaban.  
  
Armin leyó y vio reiteradas veces el título de la revista y la imagen de la portada. Estaba un poco desgastada y con varios cortes, pero eso no significaba nada.  
  
Levi se arrodilló también, queriendo ver qué revista tenía entre sus manos.  
  
\- Aquí dice cómo llegar al espacio, el espacio exterior, Capitán. - Armin señaló la portada con su dedo índice, el título de la portada era " _Súper Viaje al Espacio_ ", sus manos llegaban a temblar de la inmensa impresión y emoción.  
  
"¿Cómo llegar al espacio exterior?" Levi se quedó pensando en si eso era posible, pero como nunca se informó de ello, no estaba seguro de si realmente era o no posible.  
  
Y debido a esto, el capitán quedó con la duda.  
  
\- ¿Cree que podamos ir allí arriba? - Armin miró emocionado al capitán nada emocionado. Sus ojos azules parecían muy felices.  
  
Levi se conmovió internamente.  
  
Pero a la vez, Levi no supo qué responderle, no por miedo a desilusionarlo, sino porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta.  
  
\- ¿Es ese lugar donde están las estrellas? - preguntó el capitán. Inevitablemente de un momento a otro, necesitó más información acerca de ello.  
  
También se preguntaba si realmente podría llegar hasta allá arriba gracias a leer una revista vieja.  
  
Armin se sorprendió mucho más al ver a Levi interesado en ello.  
  
\- Por supuesto, señor, allá están las estrellas y también está el sol. - Armin emocionado, señaló la portada de la revista, donde habían estrellas y un sol, también estaba la luna... - Es como el océano, infinito.  
  
Levi miró con atención la portada de revista.  
  
En secreto, el capitán no quería demostrar lo emocionado que estaba también, no pensó que alguien además de cierta persona, llegara a lograr contagiarle la emoción, y todo el entusiasmo también.  
  
\- Nada mal. - se quedó mirando...  
  
Luego de haber comprado la revista con una moneda que Levi tenía, se fueron, y siguieron caminando. Y el niño que vendía todas esas revistas y diarios, ¡Quedó muy feliz!  
  
Armin leyó la revista una vez, la leyó otra vez, la leyó por tercera vez. E hizo una relectura otra vez mientras siguieron caminando.  
  
Tenía exactamente ocho páginas la revista, era la nada misma, pero le fascinaba.  
  
Levi no se veía interesado en leer la revista, pero no despegaba los ojos de la mirada del mocoso.  
  
Los ojos emocionados de él le recordaban a los de Erwin Smith.  
  
Presentía que su viva imagen con el espíritu jovial y lleno de vida eran la misma personalidad de Erwin, justo como Armin.  
  
Pensar en Erwin lo hizo sonreír.  
  
Armin volvió a leer la revista, la paginación se reiteraba una y otra vez.  
  
Luego, llegaron al lugar donde se quedaban los soldados de la tropa de exploración, y tuvieron que separarse.  
  
Antes de tomar diferentes caminos, Armin quiso hacerle un llamado al silencioso de Levi.  
  
\- Capitán, lea esto. - le ofreció la revista, Levi se quedó mirándola atentamente, intrigado - Resultó que... - se rascó la cabeza en señal de estar nervioso - Es un sueño de niños. - sonrió nervioso - Un gran sueño que no puedo cumplir yo.  
  
¿Qué quiso decir con eso?  
  
Levi sintió un espasmo en su pecho al oír ciertas palabras de Armin.  
  
Levi tomó con ambas manos la revista, sosteniéndola con fuerzas.  
  
Armin sonrió y se fue directamente a donde estaba Mikasa sentada en una roca, estaba sola, ya que Eren estaba en otro lado discutiendo con Jean.  
  
El capitán dio media vuelta y se fue directamente en dirección a la casa.  
  
Y mientras caminaba, Levi echó un vistazo a la portada de la revista, habían estrellas, el sol, la luna. Y más estrellas.  
  
Y bajo el gran título " _Súper Viaje al Espacio_ " había una cita diciendo " _¡Hacer Realidad un Sueño!_ "  
  
¿Un sueño? ¿De quién?  
  
Al ya leer estas dos cosas, se emocionó en lo más profundo del alma, y rápidamente aceleró el paso, ya quería llegar a tomar té con Erwin y quedarse con él hasta el final del día y el comienzo de uno nuevo. No para leer la revista, sino porque todos los días al final del día, se quedaban juntos hasta el siguiente día.  
  
Mientras más caminaba, el sol se iba con más rapidez, dejando rastros de luz en el cielo, el cielo que ahora estaba naranjo.  
  
Levi estaba a unas cuadras de la casa donde estaban Erwin, Hange, Moblit, Mike y Nanaba. Quería irse directamente a su habitación.  
  
Levi mientras caminaba, quiso leer la revista de solo ocho páginas.  
  
Abrió la revista con mucha intriga. Su rostro parecía iluminarse.  
  
Y leyó en la primera página:  
  
" _Con una caja gigante llegarían sin problemas al súper espacio._  
 _Colocaron una almohada dentro de la caja ¡Porque las almohadas también quieren ir al espacio!_ "  
  
Levi frunció el ceño mientras que detuvo el paso, se quedó con el rostro pegado a esa página, y volvió a leer toda la página, justo como Armin hace momentos, releyó la página.  
  
Luego, Levi miró hacia el cielo, estaba naranjo, y las nubes avanzaban rápidamente, y el capitán se preguntó si realmente podría llegar más allá de las nubes, más allá de la atmósfera con una caja y una almohada. Llegar a las estrellas. Las estrellas que en una hora se verían en el cielo oscuro.  
  
Las preguntas eran muchas. Además, nunca fue mucho a la escuela. Y estaba seguro de que no encontraría libros que hablaran de ello.  
  
¿Podrá ir realmente al espacio, que está tan alto y tan lejos de la tierra?  
  
Levi cerró la revista y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.  
  
\- Qué tonto... - se dijo así mismo, creyendo que nunca podría irse al espacio.  
  
Pero mientras caminaba, una parte de él quería conseguir una caja a como de lugar.  
  
Sí.  
  
Iba a conseguir una caja.  
  
¡Daba igual si era tonto!  
  
Cambió de rumbo repentinamente y se metió a un callejón estrecho, empezó a correr rápidamente para llegar al final del callejón.  
  
Al llegar al final de este, habían mágicamente muchas cajas apiladas, de diferentes tamaños, y él buscaba la más grande, pero resultó que la caja más grande de todas, no era lo suficientemente grande.  
  
Al menos no lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera entrar él junto con Erwin. ¡Y así los dos llegar al espacio!  
  
Sí, ¡Iba a ir con Erwin Smith al espacio!  
  
Así que salió del callejón rápidamente sin soltar la revista. Buscando cajas tiradas en algún lugar.  
  
Levi recorrió muchas cuadras buscando cajas, pero no halló ni una sola, o al menos, todas las que encontró, eran muy pequeñas.  
  
Así que fue al último lugar que se le ocurrió y fue de vuelta a ese lugar donde las personas vendían cosas que nadie compraba, pero que de todas formas las vendían.  
  
No estaba tan lejos, así que fue corriendo, y se encontró con una mujer que vendía muchas cajas, cajas de cartón, de diferentes tamaños.  
  
Levi recorrió con la mirada todas y cada una de ellas.  
  
¡Y finalmente, vio la caja perfecta!  
  
Era de cartón, y en uno de sus lados tenía escrito "Pan".  
  
¡Era la más grande! ¡Muy grande! ¡Justo como en la revista! ¡La que necesitaba!  
  
Erwin y Levi perfectamente iban a entrar ahí.  
  
Definitivamente quería llevarla.  
  
Pero Levi no tenía más monedas para comprarla...  
  
La mujer se fijó en que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba interesado en comprar una caja.  
  
\- Es una moneda. - le dijo, estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito de madera.  
  
¡Una moneda! No tenía una moneda.  
  
Levi al escuchar esto, se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de irse de regreso a la casa, para tomar té con Erwin, y pasar el resto de la tarde con él, pasar el resto de la vida con él.  
  
Pero sin ir al espacio.  
  
¿Cómo pudo llegar a imaginar en que podría irse al súper espacio con Erwin?  
  
Definitivamente imposible.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.  
  
Pero...  
  
\- ¡Ese señor me compró una revista, mamá! - exclamó un mocoso, el capitán se detuvo para verlo, y vio que era el mismo niño que le vendió la revista - Es esa que tiene en la mano. - apuntó con el dedo al capitán, y la mujer vio que su hijo no estaba mintiendo - ¡Él quiere irse al espacio!  
  
Levi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de la pura sorpresa, ¡El niño ya había leído la revista! ¿Acaso ya había ido al espacio? ¡Levi no estaba seguro!  
  
Levi repentinamente quiso hacerle preguntas a ese mocoso, acerca de si estaba muy oscuro allá arriba, o si hacía frío en el espacio, pero estaba un poco nervioso.  
  
\- ¿Al espacio? - la mamá del niño rio, se levantó del banquito y le dio la caja más grande a Levi. Justo la que quería.  
  
¡La caja perfecta!  
  
\- Gracias. - dijo el capitán, recibiendo la caja con los brazos abiertos aún con la revista en mano, era incluso más grande que él.  
  
No sonrió por los puros nervios de que la mujer se haya tomado la molestia de darle la caja, pero en el fondo no podía estar más agradecido.  
  
Levi se fue caminando, no podía correr o podría fácilmente caer al suelo, la caja tapaba casi toda la vista al camino que tenía que seguir.  
  
Fueron más de diez minutos caminando.  
  
¡La gente al caminar por la calle, veía al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cargando una caja!  
  
Luego, Levi llegó a la casa donde estaban sus compañeros, y Erwin.  
  
Tocó la puerta con una de sus manos, dejando la caja en el suelo.  
  
Esperó y esperó solo un momento.  
  
El que abrió la puerta no era nadie más que su querido Erwin, este le sonrió al verlo, siempre le sonreía.  
  
La tarde no podía ser más agradable ahora que se veían, cosa que ambos estaban esperando.  
  
\- Levi. - volvió a sonreír, abriendo paso a la casa, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos - Ven aquí.  
  
Levi entró para darle un abrazo, un gran abrazo. Todos los días con él significaban muchos abrazos que tanto le gustaban.  
  
¡Abrazos!  
  
Levi apoyó su mentón en su pecho y lo vio a los ojos.  
  
\- Te estaba esperando. - le dijo Erwin, acariciando su cabello oscuro.  
  
Luego, Levi salió para recoger la caja del suelo y entró nuevamente, para llevársela a la habitación de Erwin.  
  
Al entrar, estaba Moblit sentado en una silla, leyendo algo, estaba afuera de la habitación que compartía con Hange  
  
Levi tenía que subir muchas escaleras, demasiadas para su gusto.  
  
Pero Erwin fue mucho más rápido y tomó la caja por él, subiendo las escaleras.  
  
\- Oye, yo puedo llevarla. - arrugó el ceño el capitán.  
  
\- Yo la llevo por ti. - siguió subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Y repentinamente aparece Hange, que salió de su habitación que estaba en el primer piso. ¡Hange tenía suerte! ¡Pues no tenía que subir escaleras!  
  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Para qué es esa caja, Levi~? - se acercó a Levi, que rápidamente siguió a Erwin subiendo las escaleras.  
  
\- Es un secreto. - siguió a Erwin, desapareciendo de la vista de Hange.  
  
Hange se quedó viendo las escaleras, y luego volteó y se dio cuenta de que Moblit estaba sentado justo al lado en la silla.  
  
\- ¡Moblit!  
  
Mientras tanto, Levi y Erwin entraban a la habitación.  
  
\- Tendré que limpiar este lugar. - el primero en entrar fue Levi.  
  
\- Limpiaste en la mañana. - le sonrió.  
  
Levi se quedó pensando un momento. Le gustaba limpiar la habitación, todos los días. Le gustaba lavar sus manos en la mañana. Le gustaba hacer la cama.  
  
A Erwin le gustaba despertar a Levi en las mañanas, siempre despertaba primero que él.  
  
\- Dime, ¿Es para algo especial? - preguntó Erwin, refiriéndose a la caja, dejándola frente a la gran ventana, haciendo a un lado la pila de libros que estaban por todos lados.  
  
Por esta gran ventana entraban los últimos rayos del sol, que estaba a cinco minutos de desaparecer.  
  
Estuvo a la nada misma de decirle que no era para algo especial, sino espacial, de decirle que era para hacer un súper viaje al espacio con él, pero prefirió decirle después.  
  
\- Es un secreto. - se cruzó de brazos, esperando un abrazo de su parte.  
  
Erwin musitó una risa, apacible.  
  
Y vio que Levi tenía algo en sus manos, ¡La revista!  
  
Se acercó a Levi, y este creyó que era para darle un abrazo, justo el que quería.  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto? - sostuvo su mano que tenía la revista... ¡La revista que decía que podían ir al espacio!  
  
Levi no podía decirle aún.  
  
\- Es... otro secreto, Erwin. - levantó la mirada para poder verlo a... ¡Los ojos, le encantan tanto sus ojos! - Te lo diré después...  
  
Erwin sonrió, además, no solían esconder secretos entre ambos.  
  
\- Entiendo. - le dio un beso en la frente, sin soltar su mano - ¿Quieres otro abrazo? - musitó, solo para que Levi pudiera escucharlo.  
  
\- Por favor...  
  
Se abrazaron.  
  
A Levi le gustaba esconder su cabeza y su rostro entre los brazos de Erwin, mientras que oía latir su corazón fuertemente proveniente de su fornido pecho. Luego respirar profundamente, inhalar y exhalar lentamente, sentir el olor de su ropa.  
  
A Erwin le gustaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sentir que podría estar junto a él por el resto de los días. Sentir que lo tenía. Poder deslizar sus manos por su cabello, su rostro, sus orejas, su cuello, sus hombros.  
  
El sol se escondió, apenas lo hizo, todo allí afuera se tornó muy frío. Pero ellos no sentían frío. Todo lo contrario.  
  
¡Aún el cielo no era oscuro, aún era azul con algo de naranjo! ¡Pronto el cielo sería negro!  
  
Luego, Erwin y Levi bajaron a la sala, donde todas las noches cenaban.  
  
Mientras bajaban, estaban Hange y Moblit sentados leyendo cosas aburridas, aunque Hange estaba riéndose. Moblit esta a su lado leyendo un libro.  
  
Mike y Nanaba siempre llegaban muy tarde, ellos dos siempre decían que no los esperaran.  
  
Por otro lado, el pequeño capitán no se apartaba de ese hombre. Y ese hombre no se apartaba del capitán.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? - preguntó Erwin, yendo al mueble de cocina, en la parte más alta de este, buscando tazas, vasos, platos.  
  
Erwin sabía perfectamente lo que Levi siempre cenaba, pero de igual modo le preguntaba todos los días, le gustaba preguntarle lo mismo todas las noches y que le respondiera lo mismo.  
  
\- El té que me compraste. - le respondió en voz baja - Pero no lo alcanzo. - esto también se lo dijo en voz baja, ¡Porque si Hange lo escuchaba, probablemente se burlaría de él!  
  
El té que Erwin le compró estaba en el mismo mueble que ahora estaba revisando, pero estaba en la parte más alta, estaba muy alto para Levi.  
  
\- Sabes que yo puedo alcanzarlo. - sonrió e inmediatamente sostuvo la caja de té y se la entregó, y a la vez, sacó varias tazas, y un vaso para Hange - Le diré que lo dejen más abajo. - puso tazas sobre la mesa y el vaso - Para que puedas tomarlo cuando quieras, ¿Sí?  
  
Su voz le encantaba, amaba escucharlo hablar.  
  
\- Sí, Erwin...  
  
Lo miraba, también le gustaba mirarlo.  
  
Erwin felizmente preparó la mesa y todos se sentaron, Mike y Nanaba llegaron minutos después. Hange no paraba de hablar acerca de los temas de los cuales siempre hablaba, Moblit escuchaba sus palabras. Nanaba se reía porque de verdad que era muy gracioso escucharle. Mike miraba a Nanaba reír.  
  
Y Levi miraba a Erwin.  
  
La noche ahora había invadido el cielo por completo, y habían mil estrellas luminosas y otras no tanto. Habían nubes tapando algunas estrellas, y estaba la luna que era gigante, muy gigante, sin embargo, desde la tierra se veía pequeña.  
  
¡Si tan solo fueran al súper espacio!  
  
Levi después de haber tomado tres tazas de té junto a los demás, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y él se quedó con Erwin para tomar más té a solas, el té que él le compró.  
  
Quedaron juntos en la mesa, la luz que alumbraba el lugar era una lámpara sobre esta, y la luna desde la ventana.  
  
Levi lavó todos los platos y tazas que los demás dejaron, y luego hirvió más agua en la tetera, para tomar más té. Con él.  
  
De verdad que le gustaba mucho el té, sobre todo estando con Erwin. Es curioso que cuando estaba con él, le gustaba muy dulce el té, le agregaba mucha azúcar. Y a Levi no le gusta el azúcar.  
  
¡Pero le ponía azúcar estando con Erwin! ¡Azúcar!  
  
En cambio a Erwin, de por sí le gustaba la azúcar, ¡Le agregaba tres cucharadas de azúcar!  
  
Levi agregaba seis.  
  
Mientras Erwin observaba la luna que se veía por la ventana, Levi lo miraba a él, esperando a que la tetera hirviera el agua. Lo miraba al estar sentado y tranquilo, Erwin le transmitía paz.  
  
Levi seguía pensando en que podrían irse al espacio, y saber si la luna es más grande. Ver si habían personas ahí en la luna. O si hay titanes en el espacio.  
  
Nunca lo sabrían si no iban al súper espacio.  
  
Levi se moría de nervios, pensar en ir allí arriba, ¿La tierra se verá redonda? Quizás nunca lo sabría.  
  
La tetera hirvió el agua y finalmente pudo tomarla.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Erwin y le sirvió agua a la taza. Luego a la suya. Y dejó la tetera en el centro de la mesa.  
  
Levi le echó mucha azúcar a su té.  
  
Luego Levi con la misma cuchara, echó tres cucharadas de azúcar en la taza de Erwin. Luego le revolvió el té amablemente y le dejó la cuchara ahí en su taza. Porque Levi no usaba la cuchara, no solía revolver el té.  
  
En la sala empezó a hacer un poco de frío.  
  
Al capitán no le gusta el frío.  
  
Erwin sostuvo la taza como solía sostenerla todos los días, y miró a Levi, vio que él tomó la taza con ambas manos, sus manos rodearon la taza por completo, y así no era como tomaba la taza.  
  
Le pareció inusual.  
  
Levi, sintiendo el calor infernal de la taza directamente en sus manos, tomó un sorbo de té, apreciando el sabor maravilloso de este, y luego, pensó en el espacio, en si allí habría agua fría o agua caliente, era agua que no podría hervir en la tetera estando allí...  
  
Luego, sin pensar en nada más, se bebió toda la taza de un solo sorbo, y al final, la acumulación de azúcar que no revolvió también se la bebió toda.  
  
Su garganta sintió calor de un segundo a otro, fue tan repentina la manera de beberse la taza entera que parecía como si por sus fosas nasales saliera todo el vapor de lo caliente que estaba el té. Sentía algo de calor ahora.  
  
Pero no era suficiente.  
  
Levi seguía pensando en irse al espacio.  
  
Y además, pensaba en si algo malo podría pasar, es incertidumbre todo. Pensó en sí haría frío en el espacio. Odiaba el frío.  
  
También pensaba en si iba a dormir bien esa noche, o en si iba a dormir en sí. ¿Soñará con ir al espacio con Erwin? ¿O tendrá una pesadilla aterradora? ¿Va a tener frío estando acostado en la cama?  
  
Mañana haría mucho frío, a Levi no le gustaba el frío. Necesitaba sentir calor, porque de solo pensar en el frío, sentía frío. Frío en toda su alma, en todo su cuerpo. Sentir el frío congelar sus manos y pies, congelar su nariz, dejándolo entumecido y muerto de frío.  
  
Podría morir de frío.  
  
Definitivamente se volvía loco al pensar en todo eso.  
  
Sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente. Temblaban y sentían frío.  
  
Y para no pensar, Levi rápidamente dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y agarró la tetera otra vez, echó agua rápidamente y luego echó té a como de lugar, luego, seis cucharadas de azúcar con la cuchara que Erwin dejó a un lado.  
  
Un proceso seguido de otro perfectamente.  
  
Otra vez sostuvo la taza de esa forma peculiar, sintiendo el potente calor abrazar sus manos frías, quería sentir ese calor derretir su alma y su cuerpo. Una vez más.  
  
Y no esperó nada, ni siquiera sopló el té o esperó un momento, porque se bebió toda la taza, de un sólo sorbo, se la bebió toda, sintiendo cómo el té calentaba su lengua brutalmente, bajaba por su esófago, su garganta, llegando a su estómago, sintiendo repentinamente un calor abrazador dentro de su pecho y barriga. Luego, la azúcar acumulada en el fondo de la taza, la bebió toda, la mandó directamente a su estómago, sintió un dulzor infernal. Sintió que le daría un coma de tanta azúcar dulce, espesa y empalagosa.  
  
Luego de beberse esta segunda taza con Erwin, pero en realidad la quinta taza en toda la noche, dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Respirando algo agitado con el pecho ardiendo por dentro.  
  
Erwin, observando todo esto, ni siquiera iba a la mitad de su taza de té.  
  
Levi dejó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa para luego coger la tetera otra vez y servirse la tercera taza con Erwin pero la sexta en la noche, e hizo el mismo proceso, echó té a la taza y luego seis cucharadas llenas, repletas de azúcar.  
  
Esperó a que la azúcar se acumulara en el fondo, bajando lentamente hasta el fondo de la taza.  
  
Luego, cogió la taza.  
  
Y Levi se tragó el té, el calor no era suficiente, necesitaba acabarse la tetera entera para quedar satisfecho, acabarse toda la tetera para saciar la ansiedad y el frío imaginario que lo amenazaba con congelar su alma y cuerpo.  
  
Levi mientras se bebía la taza entera de un solo sorbo, miraba la luna que se veía por la ventana, Levi se preguntaba, ¿La luna será fría? Tenía pánico, se bebió con más ganas el té hasta finalmente llegar a la azúcar acumulada, y bebérsela toda.  
  
Afortunadamente, el té no le dejaba quemaduras, el té caliente no hacía nada más que irse a su estómago.  
  
Dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Volviendo a respirar agitado.  
  
Erwin, sin haber dado un sorbo en todo el rato de haber estado viendo a Levi, empezó a pensar.  
  
Luego, vio que Levi desesperadamente dirigía su mano otra vez directamente a la tetera para servirse más agua, sin embargo, Erwin dejó su taza en la mesa y cuidadosamente sostuvo la mano de Levi antes de que tomara la tetera.  
  
Él sabía que esa manera de beber tan desesperadamente era por algo infortunado que pasó por su mente.  
  
Las emociones que tenía Erwin estaban balanceadas, tenían que estar balanceadas si no quería perder el control. Sin embargo, estando con él, la ansiedad disminuía y la calma aumentaba, lo mismo con la felicidad, sentía alegría al estar cerca de él, tanta alegría que era realmente inimaginable describir. Aunque, sabiendo que algo no va bien con él, automáticamente sus estados de ánimo quedan de acuerdo a los de Levi.  
  
No podía estar tranquilo viéndolo alterado, menos de esa forma tan interna y algo difícil de descifrar... en el fondo, no era tan difícil para él descifrarlo.  
  
Levi, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, intentado respirar con calma, pero no lo conseguía. Salió del trance. Sintiendo la mano cálida sostener su mano de los dedos con yemas frías.  
  
Erwin con su otra mano, sostuvo uno de los hombros del pequeño hombre que estaba sentado junto con él.  
  
Acomodó un poco la silla en la que estaba sentado, quedando frente a Levi y no a la mesa. Esperándolo.  
  
Sosteniendo su pequeña mano con mucho cuidado, la alejó de la tetera, a la que ya le quedaba agua hasta la mitad.  
  
Levi miró a Erwin, estuvo tan concentrado en el azúcar y en el agua hirviendo bajando por su esófago que no pensó en poder mirar a ese hombre como siempre lo hacía cuando tomaban té juntos.  
  
\- ¿No sientes frío? - le preguntó a Erwin - Tengo frío. - susurró.  
  
Levi ya no quería té. Lo quería a él.  
  
\- Ven aquí. - le dice Erwin, deslizando su mano desde el hombro de Levi hasta su brazo lentamente, luego, a su otra mano.  
  
Sin soltar sus manos, sus manos que estaban frías aún después de haber tomado esa taza súper caliente.  
  
Levi se levanta de la silla y va directamente y se sienta en las piernas de ese hombre, con mucho cuidado.  
  
Estando sentado sobre sus piernas, juntó con todas sus fuerzas las suyas, haciendo que sus rodillas no pudieran estar más juntas.  
  
Erwin dirigió las manos de Levi, haciendo que estas y también sus brazos quedaran por sobre sus hombros, obligando a que lo abrazara por sobre estos mismos.  
  
Oh, dios, no necesitaba nada más, necesitaba sentir todo su calor corporal invadir su cuerpo, su alma, abrir sus brazos y abrazarlo, sentirlo calentar su vida entera. Necesitaba abrazarlo otra vez.  
  
Levi suspiraba. Sentía su nariz gélida.  
  
Luego, Erwin con los brazos abiertos, rodeó a Levi otra vez con sus mismos brazos después de haber acomodado sus piernas sobre las suyas.  
  
Lo sostuvo bien fuerte con sus brazos. Y pudo sentir que Levi se apegaba más a su cuerpo, y debido a esto, lo sostuvo con más firmeza.  
  
Levi lo abrazó rápidamente, sus manos abiertas y necesitadas de calor se dirigían a toda su espalda ancha con desesperación, iban hacia sus hombros, su cuello y su cabello rubio maravilloso, todo lo que podía de él. Lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, respirando profundo y apaciblemente cerca de su oído.  
  
La tetera seguía ahí en la mesa.  
  
Erwin lo mantuvo ahí entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo, tocando su cuello y su cabello, también su cabeza que estaba descansando sobre su hombro. Con la otra mano recorría toda su espalda y también sus piernas.  
  
Levi sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos que brindaban calor mucho mejor que el té. Sentía tranquilidad. La ansiedad se esfumó de un momento a otro.  
  
Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus manos, de la pura tranquilidad y paz que sentía.  
  
\- Erwin. - susurró.  
  
Sintió que ya no podría morir nunca de frío. Ya no podría morir.  
  
No sentían frío.  
  
Erwin finalmente lo abrazó nuevamente, sus brazos lo rodearon por completo, sus manos alcanzaban sus costillas y se quedaban ahí a darles calor. Entre sus brazos podía sentir cómo los pulmones de Levi se llenaban de aire, y luego se vaciaban, y así sucesivamente.  
  
\- Yo te entiendo. - le susurró también, y se dirigió a su oído, empezó a dar besos efímeros en su cuello, su cara y en su oreja.  
  
Besos. Besos. Besos.  
  
Levi recibía besos de Erwin. Erwin le daba besos a Levi.  
  
Y los besos en la oreja le encantan tanto. Su piel se erizaba y su corazón latía a toda velocidad solamente por culpa de los besos.  
  
\- Gracias por comprarme el té. - le dice, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. El corazón aún llegaba a brincar de alegría.  
  
"Te amo" son palabras muy usadas, no son suficientes para describir lo que los dos pueden sentir.  
  
\- Me diste las gracias ayer. - le sonríe, queriendo ver su rostro, ¡Pero estaba escondido! - Levi... quiero verte. - necesitaba ver su rostro, saber si está bien, ver sus ojos.  
  
\- Erwin. Casi me acabo todo el té. - se sintió un poco avergonzado al decir esto. Los nervios que tuvo hace unos momentos le hicieron querer beberse todo el té con el agua en la tetera.  
  
Erwin mantenía la sonrisa presente, era inevitable.  
  
\- No importa. Es todo para ti. - llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza que seguía escondida en su cuello, sus dedos jugaban con su pelo oscuro y su nuca.  
  
\- Y la azúcar.  
  
Erwin rió en voz baja. Su risa apacible y grave le fascinaba a Levi, lo dejaba tan maravillado. Quiso rodear su cuello con más fuerzas. Lo hizo.  
  
\- No importa la azúcar, Levi.  
  
Levi desprendió su rostro del cuello de Erwin, y lo quiso ver a los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a su cara que le parecía tan perfecta, con mucho cuidado deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por sus pómulos, por su rostro, y sus párpados.  
  
\- Y el agua. - susurró, la mirada intensa se la clavaba a Erwin.  
  
Erwin, le sonrió viendo al fin su rostro. Y al notar que se veía más tranquilo y calmado, suavizó mucho más su expresión, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
El rubio se veía muy pacífico, lindo.  
  
\- Tampoco importa el agua.  
  
Miraba con determinación sus ojos oscuros y sus labios.  
  
\- La tetera.  
  
\- Tampoco.  
  
Levi se quedó mirando a Erwin. Pensó en que, no debía sentirse mal estando con él. Tampoco imaginar un mundo donde hace frío o donde va a tener pesadillas. ¡Porque está con él!  
  
Él. Él. Él  
  
Él es toda su vida.  
  
¡No tiene frío estando con él! ¡Y no hay pesadillas porque la vida es un sueño estando con él!  
  
\- Discúlpame... - le dijo en voz baja, mordía su labio inferior.  
  
\- No te preocupes. - sostuvo su mentón con su mano - No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. - lo miraba - ¿De acuerdo? - susurró.  
  
Levi sostuvo su mano, el corazón le brincaba otra vez.  
  
\- Sí...  
  
Se quedaron mirando, un largo rato.  
  
\- Oye, Erwin. - deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por sus cejas rubias, lentamente. Como si las cepillara.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
¡Quería decirle... "Ven conmigo al espacio"! Pero primero, quería un abrazo.  
  
\- Abrázame. - y lo abrazó.  
  
Erwin no podía ser el hombre más feliz del planeta. Lo sostuvo nuevamente, abrazándolo con mucho cuidado.  
  
\- Oye, Erwin... - volvió a decir, le encantaba decir su nombre.  
  
\- Dime, Levi. - este hombre sonrió con regocijo, lo amaba.  
  
\- Ven conmigo. - le dijo a Erwin.  
  
Erwin antes de decir que sí, se imaginó un montón de lugares a los que podría ir con Levi. Se imaginó cualquier parte del mundo, lugares que nunca ha visto, sin embargo, se los imaginó de igual modo.  
  
Incluso fuera de los muros, Erwin pensó que podría ir a todas partes con él. Que se podría hacer realidad todo.  
  
\- Sí... - le devolvió, viendo la taza de té en la mesa, abrazando a su bebé con más fuerza - Voy contigo.  
  
\- ¿No preguntarás dónde? - Levi quiso ver su cara nuevamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
  
\- ¿Dónde? - le regresó la mirada. Sonriéndole. Sonriendo para él.  
  
Levi se quedó pensando mientras veía sus labios sonreír.  
  
\- Es un secreto. - tocaba el rostro de Erwin, sus pequeñas manos sostuvieron su cara, y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.  
  
Luego, Levi tuvo que levantarse de las piernas de este, para lavar las dos tazas y la cuchara. Erwin se quedó con él para secar todos los platos y las tazas que Levi lavó antes.  
  
Erwin guardó el azúcar y las tazas que él secó con un pañuelo. El té lo guardó en un cajón del mueble de cocina, uno donde Levi pudiera alcanzarlo con facilidad.  
  
Levi, sin esperar a que Erwin terminara de secar las tazas, fue con mucha rapidez a la habitación donde siempre dormía con él. Abrió la puerta y cogió la revista.  
  
La revista que decía cómo ir al espacio.  
  
Levi leyó nuevamente la página número uno.  
  
Y ya tenía la gran caja, ahora sólo faltaba... ¡Una almohada! Porque según la revista, las almohadas también quieren ir al espacio.  
  
Levi alzó la mirada y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos a la cama, la misma donde estaba la almohada. Así que fue rápidamente a la cama, y sostuvo la almohada y la metió dentro de la caja.  
  
Luego, Levi se metió dentro de la caja, creyendo que eso sería lo único necesario para ir al espacio. Y se sentó al lado de la almohada.  
  
Sobraba mucho espacio en la caja, Levi ocupaba un cuarto de espacio en esta.  
  
Y estando sentado dentro de la gran caja, el capitán con el ceño fruncido, fue a la página siguiente, y leyó:  
  
" _Fueron al armario y encontraron sus prendas de dormir y se las pusieron, ¡Sin el pijama puesto, ninguno iría al espacio!_ "  
  
Entonces, Levi hizo a un lado la revista, y notó que llevaba puesto el uniforme, y pensó que de ninguna manera iría al espacio vestido así. Por lo cual, salió de la caja, dejando la revista dentro de esta misma.  
  
Y rápidamente se quitó toda la ropa y se fue al lugar donde guardaba la ropa para dormir, el pijama.  
  
Sacó su pijama y el de Erwin, porque de ningún modo posible se iría sin él.  
  
Levi se puso el pijama con mucha rapidez, dejando el de Erwin sobre la cama, y empezó a oír a este mismo subir por las escaleras, y al oírlo subir, con más rapidez se puso el pijama.  
  
Erwin entró a la habitación, viendo a Levi, y luego cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.  
  
Levi al verlo, se acercó muy rápido a ese hombre, con mucha determinación.  
  
Erwin al ver que se acercaba en pijama, abrió sus brazos pensando en que quería otro abrazo, pero Levi no lo correspondió, sino que lo sostuvo de los hombros y puso sus pies de punta, tratando de quedar a su altura.  
  
\- Erwin, quítate toda la ropa. - le dice, con mucha seriedad.  
  
¡El espacio infinito es un tema muy serio para el capitán!  
  
Erwin al escuchar esto, hizo una mueca bastante interesante para Levi.  
  
\- Ponte el pijama.  
  
Erwin se quedó mirándolo, y Levi se veía muy serio.  
  
Erwin analizando la situación, fue directamente a la cama y cogió el pijama. Y mientras se lo ponía, Levi se fue a la caja y sostuvo otra vez la revista.  
  
El capitán se metió nuevamente a la caja, y se quedó sentado al lado de la almohada.  
  
¡Fue directamente a la siguiente página, la página tres!  
  
Erwin veía a Levi de reojo, se veía muy entusiasmado. ¡Entonces Erwin también lo estaba!  
  
La página tres decía:  
  
" _Luego, encontraron papel de aluminio. ¡Porque si no tomaban papel de aluminio, los monstruos del espacio se los comerían!_ "  
  
Levi pasó de tener los ojos semi abiertos y pegados a la página, a tenerlos abiertos de la pura sorpresa, separándose de la revista, mirando a la luna que se veía por la ventana.  
  
¡Monstruos! ¡¿Acaso hay titanes en el espacio?! ¡Levi no tenía idea, qué miedo e intriga! ¡Si Hange se enterara, entraría en pánico!  
  
Erwin Smith, ya estando con el pijama puesto, vio esta reacción en el pequeño Levi estando dentro de la gran caja, y empezó a sospechar de la caja y la revista, así que fue directamente hacía él.  
  
Levi estando muy sumido en la idea de que el espacio estaba lleno de monstruos, volvió a ver la página, ¡Y justo decía algo más!  
  
El segundo párrafo decía:  
  
" _Hicieron dos cascos de papel de aluminio, se los equiparon, y de esta forma, llegarían a salvo. ¡Nadie se los comerá ahora!_ "  
  
¿Papel de aluminio?  
  
Pero... ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer no uno, sino dos cascos con este material?  
  
Y abajo de ese texto habían dos garabatos de dos mocosos con cosas extrañas sobre sus cabezas, eran los cascos de aluminio.  
  
Levi estaba muy sorprendido y lleno de dudas. ¿Cómo es que un casco como ese lo protegería de supuestos monstruos extraterrestres en el espacio?  
  
Justo cuando el capitán terminó de leer la página, Erwin se metió a la caja también, quedando detrás de él.  
  
¡Ellos entraban perfectamente en la caja! Ya no había espacio para nada más excepto la almohada que estaba siendo abrazada por las piernas del capitán.  
  
Levi al sentirlo, cerró la revista, y volteó su cabeza para verlo dulcemente.  
  
\- Erwin...  
  
\- Déjame ver. - Erwin estiró uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de Levi, para que este mismo le diera la revista.  
  
Levi se apegó mucho más a Erwin, pero escondiendo la revista, alejándola de él.  
  
\- Erwin... quiero que vengas conmigo. - seguía mirándolo, mientras que soltó la revista y sostuvo la mano de Erwin, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.  
  
Luego, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él, sin soltar su mano, viendo sus ojos azules como el mar infinito. ¡Y brillaban!  
  
Erwin se fijó en que Levi mantenía una expresión diferente en su rostro. Demasiado linda y especial para él, era emocionante verlo así, la emoción corría por sus venas al verlo así.  
  
Una expresión que no demostraba demasiadas emociones, pero aún así él tenía perfectamente claro lo que sentía, sabía que sentía una gran inmensidad de dicha.  
  
Erwin sonrió. Dio un suspiro efímero como los besos que le daba en el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
  
¡Al espacio! ¡Quería decirle que quería irse a la luna con él!  
  
Levi puso ambas manos en las rodillas de Erwin, acercándose a él.  
  
\- Vayamos a la luna. - estaba ansioso por descubrir qué expresión tendría Erwin en su rostro. Necesitaba deleitarse con su expresión - A la luna juntos.  
  
Efectivamente, Erwin abrió los ojos sorprendido, y estos ojos brillaron otra vez, llenos de sorpresa y ternura.  
  
¿A la luna? Al espacio.  
  
\- ¿Quieres ir al espacio conmigo?  
  
¡Sí, al súper espacio, allá arriba donde están las estrellas!  
  
\- Sí, Erwin. - dijo muy ansioso, sosteniendo sus rodillas con más fuerza - Vayamos al súper espacio. - de repente su corazón saltó de alegría y sus ojos brillaron.  
  
Erwin se preguntaba si podrían ir al espacio, la verdad es que no sabía nada de nada. Leía cientos de libros pero ninguno acerca del espacio o de cómo es, o cómo se puede llegar hasta este.  
  
Levi estaba en realidad muy emocionado, lleno de ansias.  
  
\- ¿Y nuestra nave? - le pregunta a Levi, viendo que detrás de él estaba la ventana, y la luna iluminaba la habitación.  
  
Si Erwin preguntaba dónde estaba la nave espacial, entonces significa que cayó completamente en la idea de que podrían irse sin problemas.  
  
De solo pensarlo, su piel se erizaba de los escalofríos, pensar en qué habrá allá arriba, si habrá alguien más, o si en realidad toda la humanidad proviene de allí y el rey borró eso de sus memorias, ¿En el espacio hay más humanidad que en la Tierra? El sol es brillante, ¿Allí arriba será más luminoso aún? ¿Qué tan maravilloso es?  
  
¿O acaso el espacio es horrible? Probablemente sí. Probablemente no.  
  
Estaba con esas dos dudas, donde una de esas dos podía ser fácilmente posible, sin embargo, sentía emoción infinita a pesar de que la segunda podría ser cierta.  
  
\- Ya tenemos una nave. - le dice Levi, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos, acercándose a él - Sólo necesitamos esta nave, y tener los pijamas. - veía sus ojos felices y azules, que también emanaban entusiasmo.  
  
\- Entonces podemos ir sin problemas. - le afirma, sin estar al tanto de que allí arriba habían seres malos que podrían comérselo si no usaba un casco de aluminio, ¡Justo como la revista lo dice!  
  
\- No, aún debo ir a buscar algo, tú quédate aquí, Erwin. - Levi antes de ponerse de pie, le dio un gran beso en la frente, luego salió de la caja, dejando la revista sobre la almohada.  
  
Levi se fue, cerrando la puerta, yendo directamente a la cocina.  
  
¡A buscar papel aluminio!  
  
Mientras tanto, Erwin se sintió un poco solo, pero al ver la revista, desbloqueó una nueva emoción que surgió dentro de su alma, así que sostuvo la revista vieja con ambas manos, y leyó la primera página.  
  
¡Parecía un sueño! ¡Una caja y una almohada pueden llevarte al espacio! Erwin abría sus ojos y alzaba sus cejas rubias de la impresión. ¿Es así de sencillo irse al súper espacio? ¡Sí, la súper revista lo decía!  
  
Erwin Smith se dirigió a la página dos, y leyó que debía ponerse el pijama. ¡Ya lo tenía puesto!  
  
Erwin mientras tanto, se acordaba de su papá dando clases de historia. ¡Las clases que tanto le gustaban y que tanto extraña! ¿Su papá habrá ido allá al espacio? ¡Seguramente! Él sabía muchos secretos y Erwin estaba seguro de que el espacio era uno de ellos. Es realmente probable de que allí arriba haya algo que no quieren que sepa.  
  
Es tan nostálgico para él pensar en eso.  
  
Las emociones se neutralizan instantáneamente al imaginar todo ello.  
  
Pero, si es que por casualidades de la vida llegase a alcanzar lo más alto del cielo, ¿Podrá ver a su papá allá arriba? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad todo este tiempo se ha estado escondiendo allí en el espacio? ¡Podría estar vivo, esperándolo!  
  
Erwin se quedó pensando, soltando la revista. Suspiró.  
  
Por más que quisiera, su papá estaba allí enterrado junto a los demás que también estaban muertos, porque él mismo lo vio, y podrá no saber nada de astronomía, pero está completamente seguro de que no podría llegar a estar vivo.  
  
Sin embargo, aún sin él, podrá llegar hasta donde su voluntad se lo permita. Él tiene un sueño. Lo va a cumplir. ¡Si hay que llegar al espacio para comprobar la verdad, se irá sin pretextos y sin pensarlo otra vez!  
  
Aunque, la idea de descubrir lo que tanto ocultan, es un sueño viejo que ha estado queriendo cumplir desde que era niño. Si no llegase a cumplirlo, entonces, no sería un problema para él.  
  
Él está feliz aún sin estar seguro de lo que esos idiotas le ocultan a todo el mundo dentro de los muros, porque él ya es consciente de lo que ocultan, sin embargo, lo que desea es comprobarlo.  
  
Pero es poco probable comprobar la verdad yéndose fuera del planeta.  
  
Está completamente seguro de que es un mundo diferente allá arriba.  
  
Quiere ir a la luna y saber que tan enorme es.  
  
¡Quiere irse a la luna con Levi!  
  
Estar allí entre toda la inmensidad de espacio extraño, rodeando cada centímetro del universo que se mantiene en expansión.  
  
¡Levi seguramente estaría muy emocionado con él allí! Y de solo pensar en ello... ¡Sus emociones vuelven a subir repentinamente, y la ansiedad se esfuma por completo!  
  
La ansiedad seguramente se quedará en este triste mundo mientras que él va directamente hacia la infinidad del súper espacio.  
  
Y no va a irse solo. Se irá con la otra mitad de su vida, que está en la cocina buscando papel de aluminio.  
  
En la cocina, estaba Levi en pijama. Hacía frío, ¡oh, no!  
  
Y a Levi no le gustaba el frío.  
  
¿Dónde demonios había papel de aluminio? Lo necesitaba para protegerse de los monstruos que se lo querían comer.  
  
Levi buscó en todos los cajones del mueble, pero no había nada más que cucharas, algunos cuchillos y más cubiertos.  
  
El capitán estaba segurísimo de que no había papel de aluminio en la parte más alta de ese mueble -la que no alcanzaba- porque allí solo habían platos y tazas.  
  
O eso esperaba...  
  
Levi se quedó pensando después de haber buscado en toda la cocina, lo único que le faltaba revisar era esa parte que no alcanzaba del mueble, porque él era muy pequeño y no llegaba a esa altura.  
  
Entonces Levi pensó en pedirle ayuda a Erwin para que lo ayudara, pero prefirió no molestarlo y hacerlo por su propia cuenta.  
  
El capitán frunció el ceño y tomó una silla junto a la mesa, para luego dejarla justo frente al mueble, y subirse a esta.  
  
Al subirse, alcanzaba perfectamente la zona de los platos y tazas. Entonces recorrió cada rincón con la mirada y finalmente encontró algo muy peculiar...  
  
¡Era un rollo de papel aluminio! Justo como en la revista. ¡Ahora podría hacer los cascos!  
  
Levi se emocionó y tomó el rollo de aluminio, y se bajó cuidadosamente de la silla, ¡Porque era muy alta!  
  
Entonces, dejó la silla en su lugar. Y vio por la ventana la luna, la cual era quien daba luz a la sala y a la cocina.  
  
¡Ya quería llegar allí! ¡A la luna! ¡Con certeza lo haría!  
  
Luego de haber estado viendo la luna, Levi se fijó en la tetera que aún estaba en la mesa, el agua ya no estaba tan caliente... pero, si tan solo la calentaba...  
  
¡No, no había tiempo de tomar un té!  
  
¡Iba a ir con Erwin en ese preciso instante!  
  
Así que el capitán, con sus pies descalzos desde el momento en que se puso el pijama, subió silenciosamente las escaleras, con el rollo de papel aluminio en mano. Llegando hasta la habitación donde estaba Erwin.  
  
Erwin, después de haber leído la página tres que hablaba de los cascos de aluminio, volteó un poco su cabeza para ver a Levi, y vio lo que tenía en mano.  
  
Erwin pensó en que... ¿Qué monstruos habrán en el espacio? ¿Y por qué querían comérselo a él y a Levi?  
  
Levi cerró con cuidado la puerta, y con sus pies descalzos y fríos caminó rápidamente hacia la caja para así meterse en ella y estar al lado de Erwin, y este hombre no le despegó la mirada en ningún momento de su trayecto  
  
\- Mira, Erwin. - le enseñó el rollo, acomodándose frente a él - Como ya leíste, te haré uno de esos. - apuntó a la página con uno de sus dedos, señalando a un mocoso con esa cosa extraña en la cabeza; el casco.  
  
Levi se quedó mirando esos garabatos en la página, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer un casco de esos. Arrugó su ceño, ayudándose con la luz de la luna para ver con mayor claridad la página.  
  
\- Oye, Erwin... - se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo hacer uno - No sé cómo se hace.  
  
Erwin sostuvo el rollo y se quedó observando este por unos segundos y luego vio el dibujo en la revista. Y después, sonrió genuinamente por la incapacidad de Levi en hacer algo manual.  
  
Seguramente no era tan difícil!  
  
\- Yo lo haré primero. - se acercó a Levi que estaba sentado entre sus largas piernas, que estaban separadas.  
  
Levi sostuvo las rodillas de Erwin.  
  
Y este otro, empezó a sacar un largo pliegue de aluminio, y luego, lo acercó a la parte frontal de la cabeza de Levi, para luego ir por la sien, llegando a la coronilla, después rodeando e ir directamente a la otra sien, y llegar nuevamente a la parte frontal.  
  
Erwin cortó el pliegue de aluminio con mucho cuidado, ¡El papel hacía mucho ruido! Pero brillaba mucho.  
  
\- Ahora brillas tanto.  
  
Erwin fue consciente de que Levi se veía muy divertido de esa manera. Rio de manera sutil y en voz baja, mientras que el papel que sobraba hacia la parte de arriba, lo arrugó, formando una punta larga en la cima de su cabeza, lo que lo hizo más divertido.  
  
Levi siguió frunciendo el ceño viendo a ese hombre reír tan dulcemente, su expresión era tan bonita al reír.  
  
\- No te rías de mí. - se quejó, sintiendo cómo Erwin ajustaba el súper casco.  
  
\- Te ves muy bien. - terminó de formar la punta del casco de aluminio, y luego se quedó mirándolo - Oh, es mi turno ahora. - le sonrió de nuevo, uh, Levi se moría al verlo, era imperfectamente perfecto, y le fascinaba tanto su belleza, además, la luz que venía de la ventana se reflejaba en sus dientes. Es que de verdad que le parecía perfecto, sus imperfecciones eran perfectas también, todo de él era perfecto para él.  
  
Levi algo sensible por ese hombre, tomó el rollo de aluminio, con el corazón latiendo violentamente, se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su cabeza rubia. Acercándose y acercándose a él.  
  
Y él lo miraba tan profundamente, como si sus ojos lo juzgaran, pero no era así.  
  
Se sentía desnudo frente a sus ojos azules, en el sentido de que, sin saber cómo, siempre podía descifrarlo por completo, podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía tanto él como él mismo, en cambio Levi, que en momentos como ese donde tenía el corazón latiendo rápidamente, no sabía hablar al respecto.  
  
Le gustaba sentirse enamorado y atrapado en él, sentir que está a su lado para estar con él y protegerlo, para ser desnudado por él en todo sentido posible.  
  
Mientras intentaba hacer el casco, Levi siguió los pasos de Erwin para hacer el súper casco igual al de la revista, para que así los misteriosos monstruos del espacio no se lo comieran. Y cuando finalmente rodeó su coronilla, pasando por la otra sien y luego llegando otra vez a la parte frontal, cortó cuidadosamente el pliegue.  
  
Levi sonrió también, sonrió feliz, dejando el rollo de aluminio fuera de la caja, sin soltar con su otra mano el pliegue que cortó, luego hizo lo mismo que Erwin, arrugó el papel restante en la parte superior, formando una punta graciosa en la cima de su cabeza, era un poco complicado.  
  
¡Lo importante es que quedara igual a como son los cascos en la revista!  
  
Erwin vio sonreír a Levi, y sonrió también, sonrió con mucha gracia.  
  
\- ¿Ves que es divertido? - le dice a Levi, que seguía formando la punta de papel aluminio sobre su cabeza - Tú también lo eres. - lo miraba a los ojos mientras que el capitán tenía la mirada concentrada en el casco, sonriendo - Te ves hermoso al sonreír.  
  
El capitán suspiró ligeramente.  
  
Levi suavizó su ceño, demasiado, y sus palabras hicieron que su pecho sintiera un revoltijo de alegría, quizás no solo alegría, era una sensación que sólo sentía estando con él a cada minuto, que recorría todo su ser. ¡Era tan feliz!  
  
Erwin mientras veía a Levi con sus manos ocupadas, llevó sus propias manos a la zona de sus costillas, tocándolo suavemente, no iba a quitarle el pijama, pero sí iba a tocarlo por sobre este.  
  
Tocarlo en esa zona hacía que sintiera los latidos de su gran corazón en las palmas de sus manos.  
  
Levi se estremeció, y quiso que no se notara, porque repentinamente sintió esas manos fuertes y acogedoras agarrarlo por sorpresa.  
  
Luego, Erwin deslizó sus manos a su cintura, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos que no lo veían a él, y mantuvo sus manos ahí por varios segundos, mientras que sus dedos lo sostenían con fuerza, sus pulgares querían ir a su ombligo, y al hacerlo, presionaron justo en su ombligo, sintiendo su abdomen fuerte pero blando a la vez. Finalmente, llevó sus manos a sus caderas, sosteniéndolas, bajando por sus glúteos, y así bajando, y bajando. Lentamente.  
  
Levi dejó ir un suspiro, mientras terminaba de hacer el casco. Su cuerpo estaba entre las manos de esa persona que tenía al frente.  
  
Al terminar, por fin vio los ojos de ese hombre, sus bellos ojos que eran inofensivos para él. Y al verlo con el casco puesto, se veía más inofensivo aún.  
  
¡Erwin se veía tan...! Levi simplemente suspiraba por él.  
  
\- Qué interesante te ves. - llevó sus manos a sus pómulos, deslizando sus dedos por ellos - Erwin...  
  
Levi se fijaba en que, cuando Erwin parpadeaba, sus pestañas rubias y largas bajaban y subían con tanta armonía, le gustaban mucho.  
  
\- Levi... - pronunció su nombre, le gustaba pronunciarlo - Déjame abrazarte. - y de sus piernas y glúteos, sus manos pasaron a su espalda, rodeándolo, esperando a por él con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Levi hizo caso omiso pues de ninguna manera se negaría a un abrazo de su querido Erwin. Extendió sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, listo para recibirlo.  
  
\- Abrázame. - musitó el capitán.  
  
Entonces Erwin lo abrazó otra vez, atrayendo su cuerpo pequeño hacia el suyo con cuidado, abrazando su espalda, sus omóplatos, su cintura, todo lo que podía. Y enterró su rostro en su cuello, con cuidado porque no quería arruinar el casco que le había hecho Levi, ya que el papel de aluminio es fácil de destruir.  
  
Es frágil el papel de aluminio.  
  
Erwin respiraba tan apaciblemente cerca de Levi.  
  
Levi mientras que estaba de rodillas, sostuvo sus fuertes hombros con firmeza, tocando también su nuca.  
  
Todos los días se daban tantos abrazos, a veces nadie los veía, a veces sí, alguien quizás. Sin embargo, eso no era muy relevante, porque ellos estaban para ellos mismos, vivían para ellos dos en secreto.  
  
Erwin repentinamente empezó a pensar en las cosas que pensó mientras leía las tres primeras páginas de la revista.  
  
Pensó en su papá.  
  
Ir en una caja de cartón con una almohada y un casco de aluminio, le hizo tener esperanzas de que su papá estaría ahí en algún planeta escondido.  
  
Pero no.  
  
Erwin ya sabía que no era posible, que su papá estaba muerto, y que murió por saber de más, por saber esos secretos que él ya sabe, y que si los difunde, muere también como su padre lo hizo.  
  
Su papá ya no estaba con vida. Sin embargo...  
  
¿Quién dice que tener esperanzas está de más?  
  
\- He pensado en que allí arriba podría estar mi padre esperándome... - decía, aún con su rostro junto a su cuello y clavícula, Levi escuchaba sus palabras con atención - Pero en realidad él no está en ningún lado... - Erwin cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y sus pestañas rubias bajaron también, sus brazos hicieron más presión en el abrazo, sosteniendo a Levi entre sus brazos con vigor, no quería que se apartara de él - Levi, déjame abrazarte... - suspiraba, no quería abrir sus ojos - Quiero abrazarte.  
  
Ahora era Erwin quien se sentía completamente descubierto.  
  
Levi sintió un espasmo provenir de su pecho, escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan melancólica le mordía el corazón con mucha fuerza.  
  
¿Cómo iba a irse al súper espacio con un Erwin infeliz y triste? Es decir, ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo y feliz si Erwin no lo estaba?  
  
Acarició lo que quedaba a la vista de su cabello, sin tocar el casco. Y empezó a respirar un poco agitado, de verdad que sus ánimos bajaban por completo si él no estaba bien.  
  
\- Él estaría feliz. - le susurra, sintiendo su respiración apacible y pesada estrellarse en su cuello - No importa dónde pueda estar... - Erwin detuvo su respiración por un segundo, sintió un nudo en la garganta - ...Él estaría orgulloso. - quiso ver su cara, llevando una de sus manos con mucha sutilidad a esta - Estoy seguro, profundamente seguro.  
  
Erwin al sentir su pequeña mano en un lado de su cara, abrió sus ojos para verlo, sin moverse. Seguía abrazando su cuerpo entero.  
  
Respiró nuevamente, de lo contrario, moriría.  
  
Los ojos reflejaban felicidad y dolor a la vez.  
  
\- Lo siento mucho. - Erwin frunció el ceño, lamentándose.  
  
\- Todo está bien. - llevo su otra mano al otro lado de su rostro, sosteniéndolo - Erwin, nada de esto es culpa tuya. - le dice, masajeando con sus pulgares otra vez sus pómulos - Tú me lo dijiste hace años... - acercó su rostro al suyo, viendo sus ojos bellos pero apenados - Es culpa de esos monstruos.  
  
Erwin tragó saliva, sus palabras se clavaban en su alma. Es que era tan difícil explicar la forma en la que su alma se llenaba de calma al escucharlo. Sin embargo, no solo era calma...  
  
Erwin se sentía culpable.  
  
\- Levi... - musitó, viéndolo - Yo puedo ser uno de esos monstruos.  
  
\- No. - le respondió rápidamente, negando con la cabeza - Ya te habría matado. - Erwin al oír esto, deja ir una sonrisa llena de bondad, Levi la contempló con deleite - Y si resulta que eres un monstruo, es porque ellos te hicieron serlo. - llevó uno de sus pulgares a deslizarse por sus labios sonrientes - Pueden decir que eres un monstruo... - hizo una pausa - Pero yo sé que no es así. - susurró.  
  
Erwin besó la yema del pulgar que estaba sobre sus labios. La besó fugazmente reiteradas veces.  
  
No es la primera vez hablaban de esto.  
  
Erwin siempre se lamentaba a veces, cuando pensaba de más, le pasaba lo mismo, todo el peso caía sobre él y perdía el control, también cuando debía encarar situaciones difíciles, él creía que todo era por culpa de él mismo.  
  
Como ya han hablado de eso incontables veces, las palabras no son tan necesarias, aún así las reiteran sin cansancio.  
  
\- Lo siento tanto... - volvió a disculparse, pero esta vez, ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta. De igual modo, Erwin sentía que debía disculparse por todo.  
  
Levi frunció el ceño.  
  
\- Erwin, está bien, no te disculpes más o te juro que te mato. - se sentó, apoyando sus glúteos sobre sus pies, sentándose. Y no soltaba por ningún motivo el rostro de ese hombre.  
  
Erwin sonrió otra vez.  
  
\- Qué lindo. - el capitán suavizó su expresión, y le dio un beso en los labios, y para esto, tuvo que ponerse de rodillas nuevamente.  
  
Los besos eran infinitos como las estrellas, como el tiempo y el espacio. Dependía de la materia, sin materia, no hay tiempo y no hay espacio, no existe nada. Pero en este caso, sí la hay, y aún habiéndola, pareciera como si el tiempo no existiese para ellos dos. Todo se detenía y ellos avanzaban, cruzando todas las leyes de la física y astrofísica.  
  
Y si es así, si realmente el tiempo no existía y ellos podían pasar horas besándose sin la necesidad de tener tiempo, significa que llegaban a otra dimensión.  
  
¡Podían irse al súper espacio y a donde quisieran! ¡Daba igual donde estuvieran! Los besos siempre iban a estar presentes.  
  
Erwin era muy sensible a los besos de ese hombre.  
  
Es como si el tiempo se detuviese para todo el entorno que los rodeaba. Y todo podía destruirse y convertirse en polvo, cenizas, podía desplomarse todo a su alrededor pero ellos seguían ahí besándose.  
  
Todo se destruía, ellos seguían besándose.  
  
¡El tiempo no existía! ¡No era un enemigo porque él no podía con ellos dos!  
  
En el espacio... ¿El tiempo dependerá del súper espacio? Quizás el tiempo sea infinito, ¡Justo como ellos dos! O quizás tenga un final.  
  
Todo tiene un final...  
  
¿El tiempo es más rápido en la luna? ¡Probablemente un día entero allí signifiquen años ahí en la tierra! ¿O es al revés? Nadie sabe.  
  
Seguramente lo sabrían, pronto, muy pronto, quizás ahora.  
  
El beso fue... un beso y nada más. Pero si dependiera de ellos dos, entonces fue lo mejor de la vida.  
  
\- Oye Erwin, crees que haga frío allí en el espacio. - preguntó, pero sin el tono de interrogación.  
  
\- Es probable. - le dice, quizás imaginar de más esté mal, pero ni uno de ellos lo sentía así.  
  
Levi volvió a sentarse, esta vez se dio media vuelta y apoyo su espalda en el abdomen de Erwin.  
  
Volvió a tomar la revista.  
  
\- Si es así, entonces tendrás que abrazarme para siempre. - abrió la revista, volviendo a ver la página tres - Y todo lo que dure el viaje.  
  
Erwin volvió a sonreír, viendo la revista junto a Levi.  
  
Se encorvó un poco, y le dio un beso en la cara al capitán, efímero.  
  
El diseño de la página era muy peculiar, los dibujos de las personas, las estrellas, la caja y los cascos dibujados allí eran muy pobres, pero eso no importaba, porque en realidad todas las páginas que habían leído hasta ahora eran así.  
  
Sólo lo hacía más emocionante.  
  
\- Siempre. - le responde.  
  
El capitán, estando apegado a Erwin Smith, se dirigió a la cuarta página.  
  
¡Qué emoción!  
  
Decía: " _Luego, se metieron dentro de la súper caja. ¿Qué harán al llegar al súper espacio? La respuesta es, ¡Sostenerse con fuerza de la caja!_ "  
  
Levi abrió sus ojos con ansias. ¡Ya estaban dentro de la caja! Ahora solo debían afirmarse. ¿Entonces ya estaban completamente listos para ir a la inmensidad espacial? ¡Eso lo iban a descubrir ahora!  
  
Él miró hacia atrás para ver a Erwin también.  
  
\- Sostén los lados, Erwin. - Levi llevó una de las manos de Erwin a uno de los lados de la caja, para que lo sostuviera - No te vayas a soltar de la caja. - le dio un beso fugaz en la cara.  
  
¡Otro beso! Erwin sostuvo con fuerzas el lado izquierdo de la caja.  
  
Levi se quedó pensando un momento mientras veía sus ojos azulados, y la adrenalina empezaba a expandirse por su alma y mente.  
  
¿Qué hará el capitán al llegar al espacio? A Levi le gustaba Erwin y el té, entonces debía llevar a Erwin, y té.  
  
\- ¿Debería llevar la tetera? - le preguntó intrigado, completamente convencido de que ya estaban a un paso de irse juntos - Para calentar agua allá... - le dice con suma seriedad.  
  
Erwin musitó una risa, viéndolo con alegría. Tan dulce.  
  
\- ¿Para tomar el té que te gusta? - le pregunta, risueño.  
  
Erwin se veía malditamente maravilloso.  
  
\- Sí, contigo.  
  
Levi se acordó de Armin, cuando estuvo con él caminando en la tarde, cuando se veía feliz leyendo la revista. Era su misma imagen feliz, ver a Armin le recordaba tanto al comandante.  
  
El capitán se apegó más a él, arrinconando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su abdomen en su espalda con más presión.  
  
A Erwin le gustaba Levi y los libros, ya tenía a Levi, entonces, ¡Debía llevar libros!  
  
\- Entonces llevemos el libro que me gusta. - le responde, y con su otra mano libre, tocó su mejilla, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.  
  
\- Pero Erwin, a ti te gustan todos los libros. - le dice, sus sentidos se agudizaban mucho cuando tocaba su rostro de esa forma.  
  
Erwin se quedó pensando, mirando una de las tantas torres de libros que tenía en el suelo de la habitación. Una torre de doce libros.  
  
\- Cierto... - le dijo finalmente, Erwin no podía escoger un libro entre tantos.  
  
Levi sí sabía cuál era el libro que más le gustaba.  
  
\- Yo sé cuál. - se puso de rodillas y se dirigió a una mesa diminuta que estaba cerca de la caja, en esa mesa, había un cajón, Levi abrió el cajón y sacó un libro, luego, se devolvió para estar junto a Erwin, tan cerca como fuera posible.  
  
Erwin detuvo por un momento la respiración viendo el libro que tenía en mano.  
  
\- Siempre lo lees... - volteó, viendo su mirada pusilánime e indefensa, sentía que debía cubrirlo por completo con toda su alma y protegerlo.  
  
El libro que sacó del cajón era uno de los libros de historia que su papá leía cuando solía dar clases, Erwin se lo sabía de memoria, siempre lo leía cuando se acordaba de él. Sintió un poco de nostalgia al pensar en eso, porque de todas las cosas que su papá solía tener, Erwin sólo tiene ese libro viejo.  
  
Cuando dijo que quería llevar el libro que le gustaba más, se refería a ese.  
  
Ahora tenía a Levi, y el libro que más le gustaba.  
  
Significaba que no necesitaba nada más para ir al súper espacio.  
  
Volvió a respirar, apaciblemente, dejó ir una sonrisa.  
  
Levi lo observaba, era consumido por la paz que le transmitía.  
  
\- Si quieres, puedes leerme el libro entero cuando lleguemos. - dijo el capitán dejando el libro junto a la almohada.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a estar horas y horas para ese hombre y escucharlo leer tan fascinado y felizmente entusiasmado, porque así es como Erwin se veía al leer.  
  
Erwin se emocionaba de solo imaginarlo.  
  
Luego, Levi regresó su atención en la revista, y se fue a la siguiente página, muerto de emoción, pero no lo demostraba.  
  
¿Qué vendrá ahora?  
  
La página cinco decía: " _Realizaron las siguientes opciones para ir al súper espacio, sin embargo, solo una funcionaría:_..."  
  
Hizo una pausa al leer, Levi hizo tensión en sus hombros. ¿Es que ya podían irse sin problemas?

Erwin desde atrás leía también muy atento, sosteniendo un lado de la caja como se lo dijo el capitán.  
  
Levi apartó un poco la revista y miró a Erwin, sus ojos eran un par de estrellas ahora.  
  
Erwin lo vio detalladamente.  
  
\- Erwin... - dijo algo tembloroso - Puede ser peligroso. - pensó - No te vayas a soltar. - dijo mientras que sus pies estaban algo fríos, así que puso uno encima del otro - No te sueltes.  
  
Ahora solo había intriga y algo de temor.  
  
¡Sin embargo, ellos seguían adelante!  
  
En la página cinco, habían muchas cosas escritas, después de haber leído lo anterior, habían tres párrafos restantes. Levi se dirigió al primer párrafo luego de lo leído anteriormente a igual que Erwin.  
  
\- Entonces una de esas funcionará. - dijo Erwin, viendo las tres opciones.  
  
El primer párrafo era el siguiente: " _Esperaron para que la caja los llevara al súper espacio._ "  
  
Si eso era cierto, entonces Erwin pensó en que era muy fácil llegar al espacio.  
  
Levi en realidad empezó a creer que esa opción no sería efectiva en nada.  
  
\- Ya hemos esperado mucho y no hace nada.  
  
\- Es probable que debas pedir por favor, ¿no lo crees? - vio el lado izquierdo de su cara queriendo encontrarse con su mirada pero no lo consiguió, solo veía uno de sus cachetes.  
  
El capitán quedó analizando esta posibilidad mientras observaba la página de la revista, y quizás Erwin tenga razón. Le gustaba pensar en que Erwin tenía razón.  
  
\- Erwin... - Levi volteó para mirarlo, lleno de calma - Díselo tú. - suavizó su expresión, viendo a sus dos ojos azulados hacia arriba, bajo sus dos cejas amarillas.  
  
Erwin le vuelve a sonreír.  
  
\- Por favor. - pronuncia con sutileza.  
  
\- "Por favor, caja". - le corrige, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, aún viéndolo.  
  
\- Por favor, caja. - replicó amablemente, Levi lo contemplaba tan feliz.  
  
\- "Llévanos al espacio."  
  
\- Por favor, caja, llévanos al espacio. - sonreía, para él, es imposible no hacerlo.  
  
Dicho esto, Erwin y Levi esperaron sin mover un solo músculo a que la caja hiciera algo, Levi miraba de reojo los lados de la caja, o la base tal vez, sin embargo, la caja no obedecía a sus palabras.  
  
Erwin sostenía el lado izquierdo de la caja con más ímpetu pues creía que en cualquier momento la caja los llevaría.  
  
Estuvieron medio minuto esperando, Levi estaba un poco impaciente y la larga espera empezaba a ser desesperante.  
  
\- Pareciera que no escuchara. - dijo Erwin.  
  
Levi arrugó el ceño, desconcertado, y volteó su mirada para ver a Erwin.  
  
\- No funcionó. - se quejó el capitán, sin embargo Erwin no se veía desconcertado como él, se veía esperanzado, Levi dejó de fruncir el ceño al notar esto.  
  
Erwin lo miró y, le dio un beso en la frente pálida que tenía, con cuidado de no tocar el casco.  
  
Le gustaba darle besos.  
  
\- Ve al siguiente, seguro si funciona ahora. - sonríe, y Levi rápidamente vuelve a la revista, yendo al segundo párrafo.  
  
Decía: " _Contaron hasta diez con sus ojos cerrados, ¡Sin abrirlos!, para que la caja los llevara. Al finalizar la cuenta, abrieron los ojos._ "  
  
Erwin no leyó el párrafo, esperando a que Levi lo leyera, quería enterarse por medio de sus palabras.  
  
Levi, al leer esto, se sorprendió y pensó en que eso era mucho más efectivo, seguramente contar hasta diez con los ojos cerrados, ayudaría a que la caja los llevara de una vez por todas ¡Seguramente eso era lo que tenían que hacer para ir al espacio!  
  
Levi vio por la ventana, y vio la luna que no tenía su otra mitad... ¿Dónde estará la otra mitad de la luna? Es probable que se la hayan comido esos monstruos.  
  
Levi ya pensaba en que iba a descubrir esto muy pronto, en cualquier momento.  
  
Erwin por otro lado, veía la luna también, preguntándose lo mismo que Levi, sin embargo, el creía que, la luz no alcanzaba a llegar hasta la otra mitad, por eso estaba oscura. Era una teoría que se le había venido a la mente.  
  
Erwin repentinamente empezó a sentir sueño, sintió sus ojos pesados de un momento a otro, entrecerró los ojos mientras tanto.  
  
No como Levi, que sentía estar muy despierto. Y soltó la revista, dejándola junto a la almohada y el libro de historia.  
  
\- Oye Erwin. - volteó otra vez la mirada, viéndolo, se veía tan tranquilo - Cierra tus ojos. - susurró, Erwin lo miró y sonrió - Y cuenta hasta diez conmigo. - volvió a ver la revista, apoyando su cabeza, con cuidado de no arruinar el casco de papel aluminio, en el pecho de Erwin, y este tenía mucho sueño - Pero no te quedes dormido. - el capitán cerró los ojos. Sostuvo sus rodillas con fuerza estando sentado.  
  
Erwin lentamente cerró los ojos, perdiendo todo de vista, y trataba de mantenerse despierto en todo momento.  
  
\- Uno. - dijo Levi, abriendo los ojos pues no escuchó a Erwin contar - Erwin, debes hacer la cuenta conmigo. - volteó y le dio un beso en la cara, viendo sus ojos cerrados, luego volvió a su posición original.  
  
\- Uno. Dos. - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Levi sintió que en cualquier momento algo pasaría.  
  
Erwin sostuvo con más fuerzas el lado de la caja con su mano, justo como la revista decía.  
  
\- Tres. - dijo Levi únicamente, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin abrir los ojos - Oye, no te duermas aún, Erwin, esto es muy serio. - hubo un corto silencio, y durante este mismo, escuchó los latidos de Erwin, de su corazón feliz y lleno de espíritu de lucha - Ahora di "cuatro".  
  
\- Cuatro. - Erwin sentía que ya nunca más podría abrir los ojos, pero se sentía feliz, creyendo que, en cualquier momento, llegarían al súper espacio.  
  
\- Cinco. - dijeron ambos - Seis.  
  
\- Siete. - Levi contó solo, sin Erwin, otra vez - Erwin... - le hizo un sutil llamado nuevamente, sin abrir los ojos por ningún motivo, justo como la revista decía.  
  
\- Ocho. - dijo Erwin, inmóvil, aflojando involuntariamente el agarre hacia la caja, ¡Pero no!, no podía soltarlo, porque si lo soltaba, podría caerse en cualquier momento si es que la caja los estaba llevando en ese mismo instante al gran espacio.  
  
Levi moría de nervios e intriga, sin embargo, debían seguir contando con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- Nueve. - ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo - Diez.  
  
Levi instantáneamente abrió sus ojos, sin moverse ni nada, abrazando sus rodillas.  
  
¡Pero no estaban en el espacio!  
  
Levi sin moverse, miró la ventana, y la luna estaba aún allí, inmóvil y brillante, ¡La luna estaba allí, y ellos no estaban con ella!  
  
Levi vio a Erwin, aún con sus ojos cerrados, con el casco y el pijama puesto, se veía tan sereno.  
  
\- ¿Hemos llegado? - preguntó Erwin, con su nariz colorada, sintiendo un poco de frío, ¿Acaso el espacio era así de frío? - Tenías razón, hace frío en el espacio, Levi. - le sonríe, su tono de voz ahora era bajo, somnoliento pero hermoso como siempre.  
  
Levi se despega un momento de Erwin, viéndolo con más atención. Verlo ahí, paciente y tranquilo, lo llenó de determinación, sonrió levemente.  
  
\- Vamos a llegar, tú mantén los ojos cerrados, Erwin. - sostuvo la revista entre sus manos y se dirigió al último párrafo de la página.  
  
Erwin sonrió, el sueño no lo iba a vencer.  
  
Levi leyó en el último párrafo de la página:  
  
" _Cerraron sus ojos. ¡Si abrían los ojos, la caja no los llevaría al espacio! ¡No hay que abrir los ojos después de cerrarlos! Y esperaron nueve horas._ "  
  
Levi miró a Erwin que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Y volvió a leer la página...  
  
¡¡Nueve horas!!  
  
Levi mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por nueve horas y que finalmente no funcione nada, tenía miedo de cerrarlos, y que al final, nada pase.  
  
Si cerraba los ojos por toda esa cantidad de tiempo, ¿Se iría al espacio con Erwin al fin? Levi tenía mucha intriga y emoción, una mezcla muy especial.  
  
Levi se acercó a Erwin cuidadosamente con la revista en mano, y quiso dejarle un beso en la punta de su nariz fría, un pequeño beso.  
  
Erwin sonrió somnoliento. Amaba sus besos efímeros.  
  
Levi, por mera curiosidad, empezó a pensar en que, la revista completa tenía ocho páginas y recién iba terminado la cinco... ¿qué habrá escrito en las siguientes y últimas tres páginas?  
  
Así que Levi, viendo que en la página 5 estaba el último párrafo dando la última opción para que se fueran al súper espacio, -la cual era la de cerrar los ojos por nueve horas-, fue a la siguiente página, la página seis, para así saber qué había escrito en ella.  
  
Levi antes de dar vuelta la página, ve a Erwin, con sus ojos cerrados, esas largas pestañas rubias apuntando hacia abajo, y su semblante relajado. Tenía y sentía la necesidad de darle más besos a ese hombre.  
  
Pero primero, quiso leer la página porque la curiosidad lo mataba.  
  
En la página seis sólo había un párrafo. El pequeño capitán lo leyó emocionado, y este decía:  
  
" _Pasaron las nueve horas, y._.."  
  
El capitán hizo una pausa al leer, respirando profundamente. Preparándose para seguir leyendo:  
  
" _...¡Estaban en el súper espacio! ¡La caja los había llevado! Y los monstruos no se acercaban a ellos ¡Estaban a salvo!_ "  
  
Levi alzó la mirada junto con sus cejas delgadas y oscuras, y alzó la cabeza, viendo la luna por la ventana. ¡Entonces si funcionaba! ¡Cerrar los ojos por nueve horas! ¡Justamente iban a estar allí luego de ese tiempo!  
  
Su corazón empezó a latir feliz y con mucha rapidez.  
  
Levi mira a Erwin pacífico aún con sus ojos cerrados, verlo de nuevo así de tranquilo, se convenció de que se irían al espacio. Sin duda. Más aún si la revista dice que se irán al espacio.  
  
Entonces, Levi, satisfecho de haber leído la página seis, deja la revista junto a la almohada y al libro de historia de Erwin.  
  
Se quedó un momento inmóvil, y empezó a sentir frío, además, vio que la nariz de Erwin estaba un poco roja, lo que significaba que también tenía frío.  
  
A Levi no le gusta el frío. Menos aún si Erwin también sentía frío.  
  
¿Acaso van a cerrar los ojos por tanto tiempo y morir de frío también? ¡No!  
  
Así que Levi salió de la caja cuidadosamente con sus pies descalzos y fríos y se fue a la cama, y sacó el cobertor de esta, arrancando el cobertor de la cama.  
  
Levi, con el gran cobertor en las manos, se devolvió a la caja, y al meterse, se apegó nuevamente al hombre rubio lo más que pudo y luego, estiró la cobija y se tapó, tapando a Erwin también.  
  
Era tan grande que cubría casi todo, la almohada, la revista, el libro, la gran caja parecía una gran cama ahora.  
  
Erwin abre sus azules ojos al sentir que estaba tapado hasta el cuello con la cobija, y vio a Levi allí a unos centímetros más abajo, apegado a él, tapado por completo, incluso con el casco de papel aluminio, estaba tapado.  
  
¡Cuando Erwin abrió los ojos, el capitán justo los había cerrado!  
  
\- Levi... - dijo, sin moverse, viendo lo que alcanzaba a ver de su nariz respingada - ¿Qué leíste?  
  
Levi sin abrir los ojos, escuchaba la voz de Erwin, le gustaba escucharlo hablar.  
  
\- Cierra tus ojos otra vez. - le susurró - Por nueve horas. Es efectivo, la revista lo dijo, Erwin. - mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El casco por suerte no se arruinaba en esa posición.  
  
Erwin alza las cejas sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿Nueve horas? - le interroga, viéndolo allí bajo el gran cobertor.  
  
Levi abrió los ojos para poder verlo hacia arriba.  
  
\- Sí, sin abrirlos. - el capitán vuelve a cerrar los ojos al decirle esto - Pero no puedes quedarte dormido, ¿está bien?  
  
Erwin sonrió enormemente.  
  
\- Como tú digas.  
  
Sin embargo, el capitán frunce el ceño.  
  
\- Dime buenas noches, Erwin. - susurró, abrazando sus piernas, estando en posición fetal.  
  
Erwin rodea con sus piernas a Levi que estaba hecho bola.  
  
\- Me dijiste que era sin quedarse dormido. - le dice entre risas apacibles que sólo el pequeño soldado podía escuchar.  
  
Levi abrió los ojos de golpe, entonces, apoyó su mentón en su pecho, para poder verlo otra vez antes de cerrar los ojos e irse al súper espacio con este mismo.  
  
\- Tienes razón... - musitó el capitán, cerrando los ojos en esa misma posición sin moverse - Cierra los ojos conmigo. - se quedó en esa posición un momento más, y luego volvió a recostar su cabeza justo como antes estaba.  
  
Erwin antes de cerrar los ojos, se queda contemplando ese rostro que estaba a la vista sólo para él, y cuando no pudo verlo más, se quedó viendo su nariz delgada.  
  
Y cerró los ojos. Sin soltar en ningún momento el lado izquierdo de la caja.  
  
En secreto, ambos se morían de sueño. Pero no tenían frío.  
  
Erwin tiene el sueño un poco más pesado que Levi, pero en esta situación, en ambos eran equivalentes las ganas de dormir.  
  
Mantuvieron los ojos cerrados por nueve horas, y varios minutos más.  
  
Un día como aquel por la mañana, habían millones de nubes inmensas en el cielo y este mismo era tan azul como el mar.  
  
El sol estaba en algún lugar.  
  
Antes de despertar, ambos al mismo tiempo, imaginaban que estaban en el súper espacio juntos. Lo imaginaban azul oscuro lleno de puntos y colores brillantes, eran las estrellas.  
  
El sol lo imaginaban amarillo y brillante, y al verlo, no les dañaba la vista ni les dejaba quemaduras.  
  
Habían muchos planetas gigantes y redondos, pero no sabían que estas cosas eran más planetas. No veían la tierra por ningún lado, pero sí veían la luna, y esta vez, la luna se veía brillante por completo, no parecía faltarle la mitad.  
  
No habían monstruos como lo mencionó la revista... ¿Será gracias a los cascos de aluminio?  
  
Como no saben nada del súper espacio ni tampoco de astronomía, imaginaban estar en él, respirando sin problemas. No hacía frío. No se congelaban.  
  
La caja los llevaba a todos lados, a cada rincón imaginario del universo oscuro y feliz.  
  
No había nadie más en el súper espacio más que ellos, solo ellos dos, y la gran caja.  
  
Levi, que soñaba esto con mucha emoción estando dormido, se sentía feliz igual que Erwin en el mismo estado.  
  
Al capitán le faltó leer las últimas dos páginas de la revista...  
  
¿Qué dirán esas dos últimas páginas?  
  
La página siete decía: " _Fueron al espacio con la gran caja y la gran almohada. ¡El súper espacio... era inmenso! ¡Ellos no querían regresar!_ "  
  
Erwin y Levi mientras dormían, seguían pensando en que estaban en el espacio.  
  
Levi sin embargo, antes de despertar, su mente le hizo recordar las palabras que le dijo Armin cuando le entregó la revista, apenas ayer en la tarde: " _Resultó que es un sueño de niños. Un gran sueño que no puedo cumplir yo_."  
  
Levi estando dormido, frunce el ceño al recordar esto.  
  
¿Qué dirá la última página de la revista, la página ocho?  
  
La página ocho decía:  
  
" _Así es como se realizaba el Súper Viaje al Espacio_. "  
  
No importaba si al final llegaban o no al súper espacio, ellos iban a ser felices con el recuerdo de que una vez intentaron llegar hasta allá, donde nadie ha podido llegar aún.  
  
¡Es un sueño de niños!  
  
Cuando ellos despertaron al final, empezaron a reír felices dentro de la gran caja que en el lado frontal decía "Pan".  
  
Felices los dos por la mañana. Ahora iban a tomar el té juntos.  
  
Felices.

**Author's Note:**

> si haz llegado hasta el final, ¡eres increíble, gracias por leer!


End file.
